


When the First Snow Drops

by jigyunet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Family, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, gyuhoon, jigyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigyunet/pseuds/jigyunet
Summary: Being the Cat God is hard enough, but Lee Jihoon being married to a human was harder. It wasn't rare for Gods and Humans to have a relationship, but being with Kim Mingyu was a challenge in itself.





	When the First Snow Drops

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't proof read because this idea just came up and i immediately got up to write this early in the morning XD

During the start of autumn, Jihoon and Mingyu would always go to the nearest place close to divinity. They would stay in a temple run by their friends in order to pay respects to Jihoon's ancestors. They never stay long though, since Jihoon wants to avoid the overly nosy relatives that would always judge his partner and their lifestyle. Jihoon, being a Cat God, he was supposed to inherit the family business (in heaven). He's known to be one of the best successors the family ever had, until he met Mingyu.

 

Mingyu was going on a trip with his friends in the forest, when he saved Jihoon from a pack of wolves by the river. Who knew Cat Gods were weak when a large body of water is near by? As Mingyu tended Jihoon's wounds it was love at first sight. Jihoon's sharp eyes that gleamed like ember, his snow white skin that felt so smooth and hair as black as the night. Mingyu was smitten and it didn't take long for them to be together. Although jihoon was hesitant at first, he never thought he would fall in love with such a clumsy and (sometimes) stupid human, but he was a huge believer of following one's heart. 

 

But that was a couple of years ago, now they live in the city. Jihoon runs a flower shop (although he sneezes like hell from certain flowers) while Mingyu works as a sous chef in a restaurant near the station. 

 

"Are these enough for your relatives?" Mingyu asks as he emerged from the forest with two bucket full of fish he just freshly caught from the river. 

 

"Well, yes... unless my great aunt will crash the party again along with my annoying cousins." Jihoon's cat ears twitched in discontent as the horrid memories of his relatives came flashing back to him. 

 

"You look a little pale, are you okay?" Mingyu immediately went to Jihoon's side in the porch. 

 

"Yeah..." Jihoon said, cold sweat rolling form his temples. "I think I just need to rest..." 

 

Mingyu immediately scoops Jihoon into his arms, gently walking as he slid the door open to their room. Mingyu glances down at his partner who looked frail and weak. Normally, Jihoon was the one with an abnormally high temperature but to think he was shivering in his arms, something  _must_ be wrong. As he entered their spacious room, he placed Jihoon down on the soft comforter on the floor. 

 

"Don't leave..." Jihoon says, gathering his strength to grip Mingyu's sleeve. 

 

The taller man made sure the heater was on, before tucking Jihoon in, making sure he was well cuddled up.

 

"I guess I have to deal with your younger siblings later, huh?" Mingyu joked to lighten the mood. 

 

Upon hearing those words, Jihoon frowned immediately, "Those little tricks had their beady little eyes on you the moment I brought you home, no way in  _hell_ will you be interacting with those snot nosed kids."

 

Mingyu burst into laughter, at least he was relieved that Jihoon was still normal. "Do you want me to get you anything? Herbs? Tea?" 

 

"Maybe... " Jihoon whispered, "Can I get...  kisses?" 

 

Who was Mingyu to deny such a request? Jihoon was a little bit more honest with his feelings when he felt unwell, so it was no surprise he would ask for a little bit of affection from Mingyu. Mingyu gave a small smile before softly placing little kisses on Jihoon's face, one on each ear, then on his fore head, and then one on each of his temples then a small kiss on his nose, a peck on his cheeks and a deep and long kiss on Jihoon's small lips. As Mingyu pulled back, he could see a small cheshire like smile on the God's lips, Jihoon was definitely such a ball of cuteness.

 

Suddenly, obnoxiously loud footsteps could be heard. Mingyu and Jihoon didn't have to think hard who it was as their bedroom their was violently slid open. 

 

"Hey kids! Being vigorous in autumn, I see!" A tall man with long black silky hair, cat like eyes and a face that could mistakenly be an idol's walked in nonchalantly. 

 

"Uncle..." Jihoon struggled to say as he slowly sat up. 

 

"Wow, you look horrible!" His Uncle exclaimed.

 

"Gee... thanks.." Jihoon replied with sarcasm, "Could you please go rest in a vacant room somewhere? As you can see, I am in a really bad state?"

 

"Why should I?" His Uncle asked, "I think this is the best time to call all our relatives!"

 

Mingyu learned just to keep quiet when Jihoon's Uncle was around, he had a habit of manipulating people's feelings with his words.

 

Jihoon released a deep sigh, he was really no match for his Uncle.

 

"You're pregnant aren't you?" His Uncle asked with a big smile on his face.

 

"PREGNANT?!" The two exclaimed. 

 

"W-What are you talking about, U-Uncle?" Mingyu didn't even care anymore as he asked in nervousness.

 

"Jihoon is carrying your child, dear human. I thought you're smarter than that.." Jihoon's Uncle scoffed.

 

"But how?" Jihoon was still in shock. 

 

"When a God and a human's love reaches a point where not even magic can interfere nor gender for that matter... they produce a kin." The Uncle yawned, "I thought you knew about that.."

 

"He's not shitting us right now.... right?" Mingyu whispered.

 

"I don't think he would joke about this kind of stuff."  Jihoon whispered back.

 

"You will have that child as soon as you may think." The Uncle said, "When the first snowfall on this country melts on the ground, your child will be brought to the world." 

 

* * *

 

It's been two months after that time, as Mingyu sees the snow fall on the ground he could hear a faint cry of a baby from their room. He immediately rushed to find Jihoon looking bewildered as he tried to keep the baby as quiet as possible. It has Jihoon's dark hair and little cat ears, he was a bit tan and had small two canines like Mingyu. And from his back a small tail slowly wagged in confusion as he was born. 

 

"Maru is here..." Jihoon although startled, gave a warm smile.

 

Mingyu immediately went to his husband's side as he greeted his son. 

 


End file.
